Farewell, My Muse (One Piece Edition)
by VariegatedMosaic
Summary: Collection of fanfic ideas that didn't evolve into a full plot. Lots of Si-OCs and Mary Sues. Written 2012-present. Generally rated T, though chapter ratings are included at the beginning of each. Read at your own risk!
1. 1: A Grain of Salt

**AN: This will be my collection of One Piece fanfic ideas that never went anywhere. Check out my profile for other fandoms.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

 _Title: A Grain of Salt_

 _Premise: A female SI-OC in the "real world" meets with child-Zoro in her dreams, learning how to wield a sword from the boy until she enters the actual One Piece world._

 _Rating: K_

* * *

"Awesome contacts! Where'd you get them?"

I had been asked that question so many times. And every time, my answer was the same.

"They're not contacts. This is my natural eye color."

Yup, I had the eyes of one Dracule Mihawk. But I had white hair. Literally white. No color whatsoever.

"Are you the Hawk-Eyed Man?" a short green-haired boy asked me in my dream.

I looked at him skeptically. "Do I look like a man to you, you little squirt?"

"You look pretty flat to me."

I sighed and sat down on the floor. "Sorry, kid, but I'm not Dracule Mihawk, if that's who you're looking for. I haven't even held a sword before. I'm a pretty simple student."

"Are you related to him?"

"Not that I know of."

And so I somehow ended up bonding with the little boy, whose name was Roronoa Zoro. I found it strange that I was dreaming about One Piece characters. But it was a pleasant enough dream, I suppose.

The dreams became a regular occurrence. I decided to do something productive during my dreams and asked the boy if he could teach me how to use a sword. He agreed, and thus began our nightly sword lessons. Of course, during the day, I managed to increase my physical condition and I started practicing with a wooden stick. So I became pretty proficient. Training with the little kid helped because I knew he was better than me.

I was on a cruise with my friends when I fell overboard and went unconscious.

I woke up, and it was raining. It was raining, and I was lying in a muddy puddle. I wasn't very happy. I soon found that I was actually in the world of One Piece. I was suddenly very glad for the fact that I had gotten lessons from Zoro. Especially once I found out that I was on the Conami Islands, where Arlong was based. I did my utmost best to remain undetected while I stayed on the island.

I trained like crazy, knowing that I wouldn't be able to survive in this world if I was weak. If I didn't survive, I'd probably be dead.

* * *

 **Not sure where I was going with this. ~VM**


	2. 2: Blood Night Sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

 _Title: Blood Night Sky_

 _Premise: A female SI-OC who spent her formative years in the One Piece world masquerading as a boy. Basically, she was paranoid in needing to keep her identity a secret. Her name, in some form or other, is Blood Night Sky. Her male persona goes by the name Night while her female identity is that of Sky. Somewhere along the line, her male persona was given the name Blood Night. Her son's name is Cloud._

 _Rating: K_

* * *

"Hey!"  
I turned around to find a small little boy standing there, looking angry and confused, his freckles standing out even more on his pale face.  
"Are you really leaving, Nii-san?"  
I grimaced.  
"Yes. Go back to Dadan, Ace."  
"You're going to leave me and Sabo and Luffy?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
I looked up at the stormy gray clouds above us, then back down at the short boy before turning on my heel and letting my cape billow out behind me.  
"Take care of yourselves."  
I had taken about ten steps when I heard Ace yell angrily at me, "Fine! It's not like we need a coward like you!"  
I just frowned as I kept walking. "A coward? That's right, Ace, I'm a coward, and I'll just be holding all three of you back by staying with you. May the seas bless you, Sabo, Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy."  
And with that final blessing, I left the island I had called home for the past ten years.

* * *

~Ten Years Later~

"Mama! Mama!"  
"What, Cloud?"  
"There's a funny looking ship in the harbor. Look! It looks like a sheep!"  
I nearly tripped, but picked Cloud up. "Do you want to see the ship?"  
"Yes!"  
And so I let Cloud drag me to the ship.  
As I had suspected, it was the Going Merry.  
"Wow! Is that a pirate ship, Mama?"  
I put my hand on Merry's hull. "Cloud, this is Going Merry. Going Merry, this is my son Cloud."  
"Hi, Merry!" Cloud greeted happily. "Do you like being a ship? Are you going to go to the Grand Line? This is Loguetown, and I like living here."  
"Hey! Is this your ship?" a voice asked from behind us.  
I turned around to find a Marine looking at us.  
"Oh, no. It's just that he's such a pretty thing that we wanted to look at it."

* * *

"Cloud!" I yelled, finally spotting the boy in Merry's crow's nest. He didn't hear me, though, and I watched as he got further away. "Merry, take care of him, please."

* * *

"Hey, did you hear? It seems that Night's been spotted in Loguetown!"  
"Who?"  
"Oh, you wouldn't know, since you're just a rookie."  
"Night was a pirate about ten years ago. He's just as infamous as Roger, and it's been said that Night knows where One Piece is. He disappeared for a while, though."  
"Wait, wouldn't that make him the Pirate King?"  
"That's just rumour, though. He's always denied it, and he always manages to slip away from the Marines. No one knows what he really looks like, either. "  
"Then how do they know it's him?"  
"Because he's the only one who uses Moon Runes."  
"Moon Runes?"  
"They're a special code that can only be read by moonlight."  
"He sounds like some sort of story book character."  
"He's real, alright. And if he's back, it means that things are about to get crazy."

* * *

I followed the Straw Hat Pirates and got as much information about them as I could. I knew Cloud had a Vivre Card I had given him.  
I caught up to them in Alabasta.  
I just walked into Crocodile's underground room where I found Luffy's crew and Cloud locked in a seastone cage. It looked like Cloud was feeling adverse effects.  
"Crocodile, long time no see," I greeted. "I had rather hoped I had seen the last of you."  
"That voice... So the rumors are true. You're back."  
"What rumors?"  
"Don't act innocent. You are always perfectly aware of your surroundings, Night."  
"Night?!" I heard several people yell from the cage. And there was also a "Who's Night?"  
"The uncrowded Pirate King," Crocodile taunted, "what brings you here to Alabasta?"  
"Yo, I'm not a Pirate King. And I came because I needed a change in scenery."  
"I don't believe you."  
I sighed. "Alright, it was because I was curious as to why Alabasta was having issues. Bloodthirsty brat."  
"Are you one to talk, Blood Night?"  
I smirked. "Hey, rumors are greatly exaggerated."

* * *

Invisible, I sat atop the cage and watched as Crocodile left. Then I managed to cut the cage open and the unaffected ones dragged the affected ones out. I made sure to grab everything of importance before joining the others. As the water flooded the area, we managed to swim up and out.

* * *

It wasn't until a bit later that I was on the Going Merry with Robin, waiting for the crew to get back.  
"Who might you be?"  
I smiled at the woman. "The name's Sky."  
"Are you a part of the Straw-Hat crew?"  
"No. I came here to meet someone."  
I didn't emerge until after Robin, sitting on the railing. Zoro was the first one to take notice. "Oi, woman, who are you?"  
"Mama!"  
I caught the flying projectile and returned the tight hug. "Hey, Cloud, I've missed you. How've you been?"  
"You're Cloud's mother?"  
"Aren't you a bit...young to be Cloud's mom?"  
I grinned. "Yes and no. I'm just the right age to be Cloud's mom." I inwardly smirked at their various confused expressions. "But anyway, I came to see what Cloud's been up to."

"Who is Cloud's mother?" Nami asked me later. "I mean his biological mother."  
I shrugged. "He's my son." And he truly was.

* * *

 **Sorry, I've been super busy with classes, so I haven't been able to update. Look on my profile page for a poll if you're interested in seeing another fandom enter the Farewell, My Muse series. ~VM**


End file.
